Electronic devices, for example tablet computers, smartphones, and wearable mobile devices such as smart watches, can be used as media devices for playing of music, video, or other forms of media content.
Such devices are often equipped with a touch-sensitive display screen provided in one of various shapes and associated with a parent user interface that enables display and selection of various display elements, such as music playback or volume controls. For example, different devices may have one of a square or rectangular, round, or semi-round (having a linear inset portion or “chin”) display screen, with correspondingly different shapes of parent user interfaces.
However, while differently-shaped display screens provide users with a variety of consumer options from which to choose, it can be challenging to provide seek bars and other display elements that support the variety of shapes. Additionally, given that the display screens on some wearable (e.g., watch-type) mobile devices are much smaller than those of other media devices, it can be challenging to provide seek bars and other display elements that accommodate the size limitations and usable screen space of their parent user interface.